


Late Night Help

by dreximgirl



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/pseuds/dreximgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Pol offers Trip some assistance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Help

“May I join you commander or do you wish to be alone?” T’Pol asked as she stood by the table Trip was occupying; he appeared lost in thought but looked up and smiled as she spoke.

“Please” he said gesturing for her to sit, “I’d love your company”

T’Pol sat, placing her cup and plate down onto the table in front of her, “Are you having trouble sleeping?” she questioned him before she raised the cup to her mouth.

“Not really” Trip began before sighing and giving her a rueful smile as her perfectly shaped eyebrow raised at him, “Maybe a little” he admitted.

“I have told you before you may request additional neuropressure sessions should you require them”

“I know and I appreciate it but you don’t want me waking you up at all hours”

“I would not have offered had it been in any way an inconvenience” T’Pol pointed out logically.

Trip chuckled, “I guess not” he said before he nodded at her plate, “Thought pecan pie had too much sugar for ya?” he teased.

T’Pol inclined her head, “It’s sugar content is extremely high however I have discovered not unpleasant”

Trip grinned but before he could say anything T’Pol continued, “And I am not going to be dissuaded by your abrupt change of subject Commander” she stood and looked at him expectantly.

“What?” Trip asked confused.

“I believe the phrase is ‘no time like the present’” T’Pol told him, “You require sleep before your shift at 0600 hours and as I am already awake it, it is only logical for me to assist you”

Trip stood and began to follow T’Pol from the room, “How do you know when my shift starts?” he questioned as they left the mess hall.


End file.
